


WIP of John and sherlock's dorm

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A WIP of John and sherlock's dorm in a boarding school AU.I absolutely fell in love with this AU after reading clueda's 'juxtaposition', and wanted to add some homage to that with the lava lamp.</p><p> </p><p>this is taking a little while to colour since I have to do it digitally because the pen I used runs like mad (d'oh)...so I thought I' post a WIP .</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP of John and sherlock's dorm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juxtaposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013999) by [Clueda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueda/pseuds/Clueda). 




End file.
